Young Justice: Awakening
by RedHood19
Summary: Post-Endgame story. My take on what could happen. It will cover the Mars mission, Nightwing's departure and the Team. Please read and review.


**So to all you people out there who are disappointed that there's no season three here's a story for you. If you like it please review, if you don't I will not continue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Enjoy**

* * *

After Wally's death, Cassie and Tim started dating. This made Zatanna realize that life really was short, one of her best friends had died, and that she wanted to be with Nightwing. She had never really stopped loving him. Even after she found out about Nightwing using her for the Glamour Charm she knew she still loved him. And now was the time to act on it, she had already waited long enough.

She looked around the Watchtower searching for the former Robin and now former leader of the Team but the protector of Blüdhaven was nowhere to be seen. She walked around the Watchtower when she heard the zeta-tubes

Nightwing, B Zero One

She quickly ran over to the zeta-tubes hoping to find out where he went. She checked the computer and saw that he had gone back to his city, Blüdhaven. She quickly entered the coordinates and followed him through the zeta-tubes. She came out of an abandoned telephone booth. She quickly looked around, not having been to Blüdhaven in a while, to get her bearings. When she did she muttered an incantation to change out of her costume and then walked down the alley and turned to the right.

She quickly arrived at his apartment. She remembered coming here quite often when he had first moved in but since then she hadn't been there in a while. She remembered the way it used to smell like there was dead fish in one of the walls and how the paint always to be peeling away. It was much nicer now, the smell was gone and the paint fixed with a few other more welcoming touches. She knocked on the door. She didn't hear an answer and she could understand that he didn't really want to see anybody but she needed to tell him how she felt.

"Dick," Zatanna called through the door, "Are you there? It's me, Zee." Even after all this time he still used that nickname and when anyone else did she thought of him. She waited a few moments but when no one answered the door she grew impatient. She unlocked the door using magic and then pushed it open. She looked around, the apartment hadn't changed too much since the last time she was here. The few things that had changed are that it was more organized and that there were a few more books in the bookshelf, but besides that it was the same.

"Dick," Zatanna called out again, "I need to talk to you."

Dick's head popped out from around the corner. He had changed from his Nightwing costume into a button-down shirt and dark jeans.

"What is it Zee?" He asked, "I'm kind of busy." Zatanna walked over to him and looked around the corner, what she saw surprised her. A duffel bag was laid out on the bed and there were clothes in piles all over the bed.

"Well, uh, the thing is," Zatanna said before stopping taking a deep breath and continuing, "After what happened with Wally and with Tim and Cassie now dating it got me thinking..."

"Thinking about what Zee?" Dick asked impatiently after a few seconds of silence.

"Thinking about us," Zatanna said, "I want to try again. I mean I've been in love with you this whole time but now I realized that you might not be here tomorrow so I wanted to, you know, start dating again."

Dick kissed her passionately. They lips slided open and their tongues slipped into the other's mouth, they weren't the same kids they had been. Zatanna loved the way it felt and she didn't want it to end but he pulled back holding onto her shoulders.

"Zee I would love to," Dick said but the tone that he used made Zatanna frown, "But I can't right now okay. I just don't think I could handle it. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay I understand," Zatanna replied, "You just lost your best friend and you need some time to figure things out. Just know that when you do I'll be waiting." She kissed him again. Then she turned around and began to leave.

"Zatanna," Dick said stopping her in her tracks, "I'm going away for a while. I don't know how long I'll be gone or where I'm going I just need to find myself."

"I understand," Zatanna said, "Good luck." She turned around again and managed to make it to the door before he said something.

"Zee," Dick said causing her to turn around, "I love you too."

* * *

The entire Team except for Beast Boy, Superboy and Miss Martian, who were on Mars helping B'arzz O'oomm, were in the Watchtower. All of their missions had been successful. Kaldur and Barbara were standing in the main chamber, they were talking about the Team and leadership. It was obvious to everyone that Kaldur was leader but Barbara was second in command. The Team had found the room that's purpose was closest to that of a living room and they were sitting on the couches watching a TV show, the only one that they could all agree on. Everyone except for Artemis. Bart who was sitting next to his best friend, Jaime, with a giant bag of freeze-dried Chicken Whizees had noticed that Artemis wasn't there and so went to go look for her.

Bart found Artemis around five minutes later, she was standing on the observation deck looking down on Earth. Bart walked slowly and quietly, trying not to disturb a woman he thought of as family. Throughout his time on Earth, Bart had spent most of his time with the Team, Jaime in particular, but the time he hadn't spent with the Team he had spent with Wally. While Barry had had difficulty with the notion of meeting his grandson before even knowing he was going to have kids, Wally had offered to spend time Bart. They would hang around Wally's apartment doing typical speedster things such as watching movies, eating, watching TV, eating, running around, eating and then more eating. That was how it had started but after a while Wally had become more comfortable with Bart and had begun to confide in him, not anything about the undercover mission but about how much he missed Artemis. He had told Bart about Artemis and how they met. He told him about how they had fought when they had first met. He told him about the missions they went on together, specifically the one in Bialya and the training simulation when Artemis had died. Wally had described everything in so much detail that Bart felt as if he was there or that it had just happened yesterday. Wally had told him about when he had found out about his own feelings for his spitfire, Wally had also told him about the Fate mission.

With everything that Wally had told him, Bart felt like it was his duty to be there for Artemis, not take care of her he knew that she could care of herself, but be a shoulder to cry one, someone to confide in. Bart knew that that is what Wally would have wanted, just like Artemis knew that Wally would've wanted Bart to take his mantle as Kid Flash.

"Hey," Bart said causing Artemis to turn around. Bart could see her red eyes that could only be caused by intense crying. He rushed to her side putting his hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay," She said flinger her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, "Wally's gone. He was the one person i could always depend on, my soulmate and now he's gone. Forever."

"Artemis," Bart whispered, "I know this is hard for you and I can't imagine what you're feeling, but I'm here for you. If you ever need anything just ask. Grandpa Barry and I will drop everything and be there, in a flash." Artemis chortled at the stupid pun that was Barry's trademark.

"Thanks Bart," Artemis said taking a step back and looking back down to Earth, "It's just so hard. I hadn't seen or spoken to him in months and then shortly after we get reunited he dies and there isn't even a body," Artemis took a deep breath, "You know this is where we went after our first kiss. That's the worst part, I knew he was going to propose soon. Probably that same week, and now it will never be.

* * *

M'gann, Conner and Garfield were on the way to Mars using Martian Manhunter's bioship. Garfield was sitting in the front of the bioship excited to have his little family back. After the blood transfusion, Garfield began to see M'gann as his sister and Conner was his sister's boyfriend and they had become close. When the two had broken up Garfield was shocked and from that moment on he tried to get them back together. Then M'gann started dating Lagann and although Garfield liked him he knew that Conner was the right boyfriend for M'gann. Now that they were back together Garfield was so happy, especially since they were going to M'gann's home planet just the three of them.

Conner sat in the back near M'gann who was at the helm. Conner looked at his girlfriend and could see that something was not right. He got up and walked over to her.

"M'gann," Conner said causing M'gann to face him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," M'gann replied but Conner wasn't buying it.

"M'gann I know you better than anybody else," Conner said, "And I know that you're lying. What's wrong?"

M'gann took a deep breath before answering, "I haven't been to Mars since I left over six years ago."

"So?" Conner asked confused.

"So, I left Mars for a reason," M'gann replied, "It was hell for me there. I'm a White Martian and you know that the Green oppress my race. On Earth no one can tell the difference but on Mars I can't hide that part of me. On Mars we communicate mainly through the mind so they'll know that I'm White and I can't take that kind of treatment again."

"Don't worry M'gann," Conner said taking her hand, "No one will treat you that way."

"You don't understand Conner," M'gann said eyes falling to the floor, "They will, they don't know how to treat us any other way."

"Well M'gann," Conner said raising her gaze so that her eyes were right in front of his, "Gar and I are here for you. It'll be all right."

Conner went to sit back down, he was worrying on the inside. He was afraid for M'gann because this wasn't the easiest thing for her to do, going back to the place she had tried so desperately to get away from. He slid into his seat wondering what B'arzz O'oomm needed them for.

* * *

Wally opened his, surprised to be able to do that ever again. What he saw was not what he had Heaven to be like. He had expected there to be a white glow, soft clouds, angels with halos and St Peter. What he actually saw was a surge of energy, sparks flying, arcs searing through the air and he could feel all the energy flowing through him like he was a part of it. Wally felt weird, this energy flowing through him felt like nothing ever before and when he was in high school he had accidentally electrocuted himself in physics class so he had an idea of how it felt. The energy just seemed to overload him, like he could do anything. After a while he began to enjoy the sensation.

"Hello," A voice said. Wally turned around looking for the source of the voice. He couldn't see anything for a few seconds then he saw a man walking towards him. The man looked to be about his Uncle Barry's age, maybe a little older and he was wearing a blue and white costume.

"Hi," Wally answered, "Who are you?"

"I was once known as Max Mercury but you can just call me Max," the man said.

"Okay Max what is this place?" Wally asked.

"This," Max said with arms outstretched, "Is the Speed Force."

"The what?" Wally asked.

"The Speed Force," Max said, "The speed dimension and through which you, Flash and Impulse all get your powers."

"Why am I here?" Wally asked confused.

"Do you know anything of Norse Mythology?" Max said. Wally nodded, "The Speed Force acts as the speedsters' Valhalla."

"What does that mean?" Wally asked.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it. If you did REVIEW and tell me why, if you didn't REVIEW and tell me why you didn't. Should I continue? If I do each chapter will be like this one, divided into four separate parts each covering different aspects.**


End file.
